the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain
"For centuries, i lived in guilt. Tortured with the horror of killing my own flesh and blood, my beloved brother Abel. But then it just came to me. I wouldn't be one of the most powerful beings in existence if i didn't just simply just sacrifice one person. If i had the chance, i would do it again and again without hesitation. -Cain to Tim Cain 'is a thousand year-old Immortal, who was the son of Adam and Eve, and older brother of Abel. Cain is well-known for committing the first murder, when he murdered his brother. He is the main antagonist of the novel The Father of Murder. History Cain was born at around the beginning of time, being Adam and Eve's first born child. He had a younger brother named Abel that he loved dearly. Out of jealousy, Cain assumed that God was Abel favorite, and out of anger and jealousy, he killed Abel. Surprised what horror he caused, he lied to God and did not reveal what he really did to Abel. Horrified of what happened to his own creation, God cursed Cain to live in guilt for eternity. As Cain pointed out to Tim, for many centuries Cain was tormented and psychologically tortured with remorse from killing his brother Abel. He however was remarkably able to develop a willpower strong enough to resist the emotional pain. angry and vengeful of what God made him endure, he formed an alliance with Lucifer. Planning to destroy what God loved most, his own creation, Cain sought out to destroy humanity by using celestial weapon to disrupt earth's core, resulting in the destruction of humanity. Before who could do this, the Angels of heaven stopped and killed him, sending his soul to Hell. After release of Lucifer and hell's gates being reopened, Cain's soul was freed and saved by Sophia Croft. Sophia was tasked with resurrecting Cain and continuing Lucifers plan. Sophia used a necromancy spell, that enabled his soul to be transported back into his original body, therefore restoring him back to life. Personality Before Cain was cursed with the ''Mark of Cain, he was a loving and caring brother and hard-working farmer. He loved his brother more than anything and admitted it later even under the curse, saying "I loved my brother more than life itself" and "he was the world to me". In despite of this, Cain became envious and very angry of God's constant praise of Abel, in spite of Cain's hard work and devotion to his creator. His judgment was clouded with anger and jealousy, and without thinking what he was doing, Cain killed Abel. Cain showed shock and was overwhelmed with guilt. Under the influence of the Mark, Cain's personality changed significantly. Cain became emotionally tormented with remorse. Because of the Mark was of a supernatural origin, It twisted his mind into madness. Although he was able to learn to resist the guilt, his psychologically damaged mind made Cain became extremely ruthless, vindictive and no regard for human life. An example of his no care for humans was when he was freed of his imprisonment he decapitated two human researchers without hesitation. He wanted revenge for God what did to him, and found an ally in Lucifer who convinced him to join him in his pain to destroy human life and create a new race of "slaves". He is extremely arrogant and egotistic, as he feels superior to everyone, with the exception of Lucifer. He is also an overconfident fighter, showing no fear of Tim Sullivan, an Angel. Physical Appearance Cain had a intimidating presence, with a look of wrath and vengeance. Physically, he was very broad-shouldered and brawny, standing at a height of 6 foot 5. He has a clean maintained goatee with long dark hair that He has a fashionable clothing style, wearing elegant tailored suits, black scarfs and long, flowing overcoats and blazers with ties that have dark colors like purple, blue, and blood red. Powers and Abilities For unleashing death on to the world, Cain was cursed by God with the Mark of Cain. The Mark imbued him with amazing power, making him far superior. Abilities via Mark of Cain 'Immortality: '''Cain is the oldest living human, being a thousand years old. Furthermore, he is unaffected by earthly diseases and toxins. Cain cannot be killed, as the Mark of Cain was specifically created by God for him to live indefinitely. [[Superhuman Strength|'Superhuman strength]]: 'Cain possesses extraordinary strength and physical power. The Mark of Cain imbues his strength to a godlike level, making him way stronger than humans. His is even stronger than average angels, as shown in The Wrath of Cain, when he was able to overpower Tim with his strength, and lift him up from the ground with one hand with relative ease. Although it is unknown if his strength matches a Seraphim, a high class of angel. 'Superhuman stamina: Cain is self-sufficient, and has no need for food, water, oxygen or sleep. Telekinesis: An efficient user of telekinesis, Cain could move things with his mind. He is shown to be very proficient with this ability, as on many occasions, he has telekinetically thrown, pinned and trapped others. He telekinetically removed Tim's inner spirit and was even able to mentally stop a human's heart. Teleportation: Cain can instantly transport himself or others anywhere on earth he wishes. Telepathy: Cain, similar to angels, could mentally communicate with other beings. He used this mainly to talk to his ally, Lucifer, while he was imprisoned in hell. Invulnerability: '''Cain is impervious to all forms of harm. As such, stabbing, shooting or blowing him up will do nothing to him, as the Mark of Cain protects him from anything. '''Magical Knowledge: Cain is well-educated in magic and can proficiently cast spells. Indomitable will: Cain has a unparalleled willpower that allowed him to resist the emotional pain of killing his brother Abel for many centuries. Weaknesses Superior beings: Despite being an extremely formidable opponent, Cain can still be defeated. It was revealed that Michael killed Cain and sent his soul to hell centuries earlier. As such, Archangels and God can effortlessly kill him, and possibly other beings, depending on there power. Removal spell of the Mark: Removing the Mark of Cain, will revert cain back to human, resulting in instant death. Category:Beings Category:Characters